peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What a Mother Means/Captured by Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and their Pirates
(Back at Hangman's Tree, the heroes are concluding their lunch in the form of soda pop, burgers, fries, apples, tea, and cake for their celebration party for Elise's group. After that's done, they cleaned up the mess after themselves) Lost Kids: (Happily) All cleaned up, Elise's group! (The Pokemon happily chirp in agreement) Elise: Great job, children! Max: I say we play Indian! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon cheered in agreement while the London group, Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby chuckled a bit) Kanta: (Pretending to be strict) A little less noise, please, children. A little less.... (He suddenly stopped in calm surprise, confusing Satsuki) Satsuki: What's the matter, Kanta? (Kanta composed himself and rubbed the back of his head with a blush) Kanta: Sorry. I guess the Eds, besides DW, teaching me how your dad acts was pretty awkward. Satsuki: (Realizing) Yeah. Yi: (Chuckles a bit) Dad usually would say that if we made too much loud noise. (She, Satsuki and the London group suddenly felt a little glum, much to Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby's notice while the Lost Kids and Pokemon, not noticing, continued playing Indian. Then the four became sympathetic) Kanta: You must miss him and your mom, huh? Darkwing: As well as your other friends and family? London group: Yeah.... Sonic: I wonder how Cloud and Aerith will react to find us gone. Knuckles: Considering we've been here for a day already. Gosalyn: Well, if it'll make you feel better, Neverland's timeline is faster than the real world's. Launchpad: Meaning that if you do go back home by tonight, then it'll still be on the same night you left for here. (Reassured, the London group smiled a bit) Mei: That's a good explanation. Eddy: Even Brock taught me and the Eds the whole timeline difference between the two worlds. Launchpad: That's great, Eddy. Kirby: (Agreeing calmly and happily) Poyo. Elise: But still.... (She and the London group became calmly sad again) Elise: We miss them terribly. Morgana: It feels like we've been gone for a long time. Silver: Regardless that we've been here for twenty-four hours. (Hearing Morgana and Zelda say that, Kanta’s group, seeing how homesick the London group is, went up to them with an “I understand” look) Kanta: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell us if you want to go home. Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn: Yeah. Yi: Well, we want to soon, but.... (She looked at Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana) Satsuki: It's just that Morgana and I can’t leave you. Morgana: We love you. Kanta: Hey, you never will. Darkwing: No matter what happens, we’ll always be with you, forever. Launchpad: That's right. Gosalyn: Never doubt my dad and friends' words of wisdom. (Realizing Kanta’s group understand their feelings, the London group and even Satsuki and Morgana nod in agreement) Zelda: We’ll let you know when we want to leave. Ness' group: Sure. Launchpad: Until then, just hang around for a bit. (The London group nods in agreement. Then Peng, Huey, Dewey, and Louie let Elise and Jin clean the war paint off of their bellies and then helped them put their shirts back on) Huey: Do you think we will go home later? Elise: Of course, Huey. Yi: It's not like we're staying here forever. Satsuki: Or worse, be forgotten. Jin: Exactly. (Hearing Satsuki say that, Kanta went calmly glum. Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby noticed his glum reaction and got calmly concerned, unknown by the London and Neverland groups at first. During this, they continued their conversation while Cilan and Clemont are tied upside-down by the Lost Kids and Pokemon) Dewey: What I'd give to take a shower and bath again. Louie: To see our friends from school again. Gene: Not to mention our families. Huey: Yeah. Peng: Especially our parents. Webby: Even my Granny and Duckworth's homemade dinners. Jin: Especially our parents. (Hearing Webby say that, the London group smiled sentimentally, and even getting the Lost Kids and Pokemon interested that they stopped playing Indian) Double D: Even our mother's songs cheered us up. Mei: And put us to sleep with those songs. Shadow: And even making sure you took your medicine because of Yuki here. (Yuki barks in agreement. Interested even more with their Pokemon, the Lost Kids spoke up) Ash: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Bonnie: What was she like? Clemont: Yeah, Ash? Cilan: Do you know? (Ash accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Ash: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Cilan and Clemont hit their heads on the ground) May: Totally sad. Max: You know, I had a cute Spinarak once. (May shoves him angrily) May: That’s not a mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Max: (Shoving May) I was joking, May! May: Why, you...! (She jumps at Max, causing them to bump into Ash, making him release the rope, knocking Cilan and Clemont onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Kids and Pokemon, except Lillie, Tiff, and Serena, broke into another fist fight. Serena, Tiff, and Lillie then turned to Elise's group) Serena: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Elise's group: (Interested) Really? Serena: Yeah. Lillie: We're interested. Tiff: You turned us on that subject. (Glad to hear that, Elise's group agreed) Elise's group: Okay, we will. (Kanta became uneasy and a little sad) Kanta: (Unsure) Well.... (Kanta gives in, and the others, except the fighting Lost Kids and Pokemon, noticed) Kanta: Go ahead. Satsuki: Are you alright? Kanta: I'll explain after the story. If you don't mind. (Understanding his decision to explain something after the story, the group gave in as well) Heroes: Okay. (Elise then turned to the Lost Kids and Pokemon) Elise: Guys, Stop! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon stopped fighting) Elise: Me and my sisters have decided to tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Kids and Pokemon got excited) Tracey: Yeah, tell us! Iris: Tell us! Bonnie: Yay! Sophocles: I’m all ears! Brock: Count me in! Go: Yes, please, girls! (Tiff, Serena, and Lillie joined them to listen to the story too. As Ash and Pikachu sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Max, Bonnie, and Dedenne on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Kids and Pokemon, along with everyone else, on either the seats or the floor, Double D, Eddy, Gene, and Yuki next to the bed, Ed, Mei, and Charmy on the bed next to Elise's group and even Mei's Totoro doll that is laying on a pillow, Elise made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Elise: How about I go first, then Satsuki, then Morgana, and then Yi. That okay? Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: (Nods) Okay. Yi: I'll even play my violin. Elise, Satsuki, and Morgana: Sure. (Then they began as Yi pulled her violin out) Elise: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the paint off Ed, Mei, and Charmy, everyone else cleaned the paint off too, along with taking off their feathers and jewelry, although Eddy kept a feather headband on his head and even Yi played her violin to the song) Elise: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Elise continued her turn and then Satsuki took her turn from inside, Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the mates, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Ruber opened one of the doors and Negaduck ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd’s evil grins turning to evil glees and Popple and the pirates’ evil grins turning to confused looks) Elise: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Satsuki: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, everyone started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Sophocles, who continued to listen, held his chocolate creme-filled donut and didn’t take one bite. Even, while Satsuki finished her turn and then Morgana took her turn, Eddy removed the feather from his hat and Gene wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor) Satsuki: What makes mothers All that they are? Morgana: Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Kanta, feeling glum by the story, despite being interested, just hung his head down in sadness. He is so depressed that he even snapped an arrow he was holding in two, much to Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby's silent notice. Then they resumed listening some more. Then after Morgana finished her turn, Tiff, Double D, and Sonic spoke up) Tiff: That's very beautiful so far. Sonic: Nothing short of poetry. Double D: Tell us more. (Yi took her turn as she continued to play her violin) Yi: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you. Know what I mean? (The heroes nods silently. Then Yi resumed the song as she continued her violin) Yi: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Megavolt then took out a gold heart-shaped locket, with the word “Mother” engraved on it, to reveal to himself, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator an unseen picture of his mother while Popple revealed to himself a hidden chest tattoo of a red heart with a paper cloth over it that says "Mother" on it. Even Puppetmon and Team Rocket were overwhelmed with calm emotion to the song. After looking at them, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Negaduck’s cape, but Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd stopped Popple and the mates from crying on Negaduck's cape angrily. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd then turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Ruber: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Negaduck: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Zedd: (Whispering) Indeed. Be ready. Bebop and Meowth: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Jessie: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! James, Popple, and Rocksteady: (Crying and whispering) We want our mothers (mommies) now! Fearsome Four: (Crying and whispering) Us too, Captain and Admiral! Ruber: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Zedd: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) Cut it out! Negaduck: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! (Megavolt and Quackerjack blew their noses on Negaduck’s cape, much to the admiral’s annoyance. Even Bebop and Rocksteady blew their noses on Shredder’s cape, much to his annoyance despite him being sad. Also, Brer Bear blew his nose on Brer Fox's tail, much to the anthro fox’s annoyance despite him being sad, too. Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Hangman's Tree, Elise's group starts singing with Yi continuing her violin music, as the pirates, except Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd had to muffle their annoyed screams in Negaduck's hat and their bottled up anger respectively, seeing the crew feeling emotional over a song) Elise's group: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Hangman's Tree, where Elise and Satsuki noticed Ed, Mei, and Charmy are asleep and tucks them in) Elise's group: Your mother and mine (The song finished, Yi concluded her violin music. Double D, Eddy, Gene, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby wiped some tears away, missing their mothers even more. Even Ed, Mei, and Charmy slowly woke up, crying a little and hugging Elise's group) Charmy: I want to go home! Ed: I wanna see my mother now. Mei: And me! Elise: I know. Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: There, there. (Double D then gets up) Double D: I think we should leave for home at once. Eddy, Gene, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Sonic's group: (Getting up) Double D’s right. Jin and Peng: I agree. (The Lost Kids and Pokemon then got excited that even Sophocles finally ate his donut with one gulp) Mallow: Can I come, too, guys? Ash: We wish to escort you. Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pikachu! (As everyone got up with the Lost Kids and Pokemon getting excited, Elise's group agreed) Morgana: Of course you can come with us. Satsuki and Yi: Gladly. Elise: I'm pretty sure you'd make great escorts! (Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby approached them, taking their medals off and hanging them on a nearby hanger) Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad: Along with us. Kirby: (Happily agreeing) Poyo! Morgana: (Happily agreeing) Of course. (Then they noticed Kanta feeling extremely depressed, seated on his chair still, having removed his medal and hanging it on another hanger nearby, and got calmly concerned) Tuff: What's the matter, Kanta? Satsuki: I thought you said it was okay to let you know...? Kanta: (Glum) It's not that. It's your story. Remember when I said I'll tell you after the story? (Realizing, the heroes nodded calmly) Kanta: (Glum) It's just that.... (He sighed sadly) Kanta: (Sadly) My parents.... Forgot about me when I was little. Even DW, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby know about it. (The group turned to Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby, and they nodded in agreement) Darkwing: It's true. Launchpad: He was heartbroken from that experience. Gosalyn: And I was told about it since I wasn't born yet when it happened. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Satsuki: What happened to your parents, Kanta? Kanta: I got lost as a baby in Kensington Gardens along with DW. Then eventually, we were found by Launchpad and we went to live in Neverland. (The London group got sympathetic) Elise: What made your parents forgot you, Kanta? (Kanta then explained through song) Kanta: When I went home I thought that certainly Someone would leave the window And door open wide for me And surely there would be A welcome light When I went home I counted so upon Somebody waiting up to ask me Questions on and on To ask me where I'd gone Was I alright But the house was barred And the window locked And I saw with an awful dread That somebody else Some other family Was living in that house When I went home I found that, sad to say You must eventually be forgotten Once you've gone away And so I couldn't stay That lonely night (His eyes filled with tears) Kanta: When I went home (The song over, the heroes got sympathetic along with Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby. After shedding a couple of tears, Kanta lets out a quiet sob when Satsuki came up to him in comfort and hugged him, surprising him) Satsuki: I thought maybe you deserve a hug from a friend. (Then the heroes came up to Kanta and also group hugged him in comfort, making Kanta feel better slowly. After that's over, Kanta, feeling better, wiped his tears away and spoke up) Kanta: Thank you. (Then he changed the subject) Kanta: Anyway, we will escort you home. Darkwing: But first, me, Kanta, and Kirby must power up our weapons with magic, in case we encounter the pirates. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Heroes: (Nods) Understood. Gosalyn: Let's meet at the beach. Launchpad: It's not too far. Kanta and Darkwing: The beach it is. (Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby goes into their room to get their power up ready while the heroes, except Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group, exited the tree) Kanta: Girls? Elise's group: Yes? Kanta: Why don't you and Silver make me and DW some good luck medicine? Launchpad: (Agreeing, getting it) That way they won't get sick. Gosalyn: (Agreeing) Exactly. (Elise's group and Silver nods) Elise's group and Silver: Of course. (Then with Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Silver's help, Elise's group made the medicine in two buttercups and placed them on the table) Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group: All ready. Kanta and Darkwing: Thank you. Launchpad: See you at the beach. Gosalyn: Once you're powered up. Elise: And if you see the Tamer Fairies.... Tell them we had a fun time with you. Morgana: And I'm sure we'll come back for future visits. Satsuki: Thank you so much for the hospitality. Silver: As well as the adventure of a lifetime. Yi: And all the fun times we had. Kanta and Darkwing: We will. Kirby: (Agreeing happily) Poyo! Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group: Goodbye. Kanta and Darkwing: Goodbye. Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Then with that, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group proceeded to exit the tree while Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby began to slowly power up their weapons with magic via meditation, with their eyes closed and not paying attention to what's going on. Outside, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group emerged from the tree and after looking back for a brief moment, they turned around to meet up with the others when they saw, to their confusion, the heroes, their hands tied behind their backs and gagged for some reason. Then upon realizing why they're tied up and gagged, Launchpad and the girls saw, to their shock, the pirates are there, all recovered from Elise's group's song from earlier. Then Drake, Bebop, Rocksteady, Ernesto, Brer Fox, Ratigan, and Vicious appeared from behind Launchpad and the girls with evil smirks) Seven pirates: Surprise! (Just when Launchpad and the girls prepared to fight to rescue their friends, the seven pirates immediately grabbed them and pinned their hands behind their backs, much to the captives' concern) Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group: (Angrily struggling) Let us go now! (Then Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple approached the girls with evil smirks) Ruber: A new era has begun. Elise: You promised to leave us alone! Morgana: You gave your word! (The pirates chuckled evilly a bit. Then Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple gave smug evil smirks) Negaduck: Just figure it out. Ruber: Did you really think we'd really give up our obsession for Kanta Ogaki and his friends? Popple: We used ya to keep them busy while we took advantage of Rika's jealousy towards you to get here. (Shocked at their explanation, the heroes got angry at the pirates) Satsuki: So, you lied to all of us! Yi: Especially poor Rika! Launchpad: The way you tricked her! Gosalyn: That's low of you! Silver: You monsters! Ruber and Negaduck: We try. (Then just when Gosalyn, Launchpad, Silver, and Elise's group shouted to Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby for help, the seven pirates holding them still gagged them quickly and immediately tied their hands behind their backs, much to the captives' anger and concern that they tried to struggle free and help them, but the pirates held them back) Bleck: Don't bother trying to free yourselves. Dimentio: These ropes are extremely escape and magic-proof. Jenner: Meaning you can't break free and/or use magic and fly. (Then once Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Yi, Silver, and Launchpad's hands are tied behind their backs and gagged completely, Ruber and Negaduck turned to the crew) Ruber and Negaduck: Take them away to the ship. Crew: Aye-aye, sirs! (Then with that, the pirates, except Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the mates, with Quackerjack holding Mei's Totoro doll, left with the captives, including the newly captive Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Yi, Launchpad, and Silver, to the ship. Then Ruber and Negaduck turned to Popple and the mates) Ruber: Wait here. Negaduck: Be right back. (Then with that, Ruber and Negaduck quietly snuck into the tree and, after spotting Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, lost in meditation to power up their weapons, quietly pondered how to get rid of them. Then spotting the two buttercups of medicine, they smirked evilly at each other. Then Ruber pulled a tiny vial containing a sickly green liquid in it, snuck up to the buttercups, and with two drops, dripped the liquid drops into each buttercup full of medicine, for the liquid is apparently poison. Then with that, they secretly exited the tree) Popple: What did ya do to them? (Ruber shows his vial) Ruber: Poisoned their precious medicine. Negaduck: One sip of that, and they're dead. (Getting it while Ruber puts his vial away, Popple and the mates smirked evilly in agreement) Meowth: Clever you. Zedd: Indeed. (Then with that, Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the mates left for their ship as we fade to black) Coming up: The Tamer Fairies finally escape with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Yuki and try to save Kanta and Darkwing from the poisoned medicine. Then when Rika sacrifices herself to save Kanta and Darkwing by drinking one of the poisoned medicine-filled buttercups after the other was spilled, Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Yuki's help, reaches out to the people of the world and Neverland to show their belief in fairies in order to save Rika from certain death. Then after Rika is saved because of it, Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Yuki, and even Rika, the Tamer Fairies, Therru, and Arren, go to Gosalyn, Launchpad, and their friends' rescue before they are forced to walk the plank to Petey's appetite, and the first part of the final battle begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies